A printed circuit assembly (PCA) can be coupled to a computing system board (e.g., motherboard, main system board, daughter card, etc.). The PCA can be coupled via a number of electrical connectors and/or a number of brackets and screws to prevent the PCA from being decoupled from the number of electrical connectors. The PCAs can include multiple electrical connectors that can require precision in order to not damage the electrical connectors of the PCA or the electrical connectors of the computing system board when installing or removing the PCAs. Damaging the electrical connectors can cause permanent damage to the PCA and/or the computing system board.